Rhino
Terrance Guido "Terry" Gerin (born October 7, 1975) is an American professional wrestler, actor and politician better known under the ring name Rhyno or Rhino. He is currently primarily working for IMPACT Wrestling. He is best known for his work in WWE, Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). He also has worked for Ring of Honor (ROH), New Japan Pro-Wrestling and House of Hardcore. Rhino held the ECW World Heavyweight Championship and NWA World Heavyweight Championship once each, and was the final ECW World Heavyweight Champion within the original ECW promotion. He is also a one-time WCW United States Champion, two-time ECW World Television Champion, three-time WWF Hardcore Champion, and a one-time and inaugural WWE SmackDown Tag Team Champion with Heath Slater. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Gore (Striking spear) ** Rhino Driver / Rhino Spike ''(Spike piledriver) * '''Signatures moves' ** Belly-to-belly suplex ** Death Valley driver ** Fireman's carry cutter ** Powerbomb ** Scoop powerslam ** Spinning spinebuster * Managers ** Cyrus ** Jack Victory ** Steve Corino ** Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley ** Truth Martini * Nicknames ** "The Rookie Monster" ** "The Big F'n Deal" ** "The Man Beast" ** "Dr. Kill" ** "The War / Gore Machine" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica *** "Debonaire" by Dope *** "A New Level" by Five Finger Death Punch ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Body Count's in the House" by Body Count *** "Debonaire" by Dope ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Tusk" by Jim Johnston *** "More Than One Man" by Jim Johnston (used while teaming with Heath Slater) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Stampede" by Dale Oliver ** Ring of Honor *** Konkussion by Crushpile *** Sussex Queen by Crushpile *** "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (used as a member of S.C.U.M.) Championships and accomplishments * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 time) * Canadian Wrestling's Elite ** CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AJ Sanchez * Catch Wrestling Association ** CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Joe Legend (1) and Jean-Pierre Lafitte (1) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * European Wrestling Promotion ** EWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ECW World Television Championship (2 times) * Full Global Alliance Wrestling ** FGA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Cartel ** IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Jersey All Pro Wrestling ** JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Lancaster Championship Wrestling ** LCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Metro Pro Wrestling ** MPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Mid-South ** NWA Mid-South Unified Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Prime Time Wrestling ** PTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #10 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 * Pure Wrestling Association ** Carrot Cup (2015) – with Tommy Dreamer * Rockstar Pro ** Rockstar Pro Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2005 – Heavyweight) ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2008) * Universal Championship Wrestling ** UCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Universyl Wrestling Enterprises ** UWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * USA Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Series Wrestling ** WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) ** WCW United States Championship (1 time) ** WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Heath Slater ** WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship Tournament (2016) – with Heath Slater * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship (3 time) * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ** XWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Roster